


Doomguy Fucks a Cacodemon 2

by TheOriginalDoomguy



Series: Doomguy's balls hurt [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cacodemon - Freeform, Demon, Doom, Doomguy - Freeform, F/M, FUCK, M/M, Multi, Other, bad, bellsprout - Freeform, caco, fucks, horrible, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalDoomguy/pseuds/TheOriginalDoomguy
Summary: If you have read Doomguy Fucks a Cacodemon, but wondered what his day to day life was like then you hit the right post! This is a glorious sh*tpost! I highly reccomend reading the first one. I attempted to recreate the original writers writing style... which is hysterical. If you want more let me know. I am a proficient writer...so this writing style was difficult to accomplish. The original writer that I am referring to is cuck.





	Doomguy Fucks a Cacodemon 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [doomguy fucks a cacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324252) by cuck. 



> You'll probably be disappointed in yourself for reading this.

one day doomguy and cacodemon went to marriage counselling where a marriage counseller was. it was a zombie marriage counseller. they had been going to the zombie marriage counseller for a while. about 3 weeks. furthermore, doomguy wanted more nutt but cacodemon did not bcuz it had artitis. zombie marriage counseller give doomguy nutt pills but cacodemon get none bcuz caco get rare type of artitis and no cacodemon artitis pills were there. then cacodemon cried a lot. the next day doomguy see caco talking with zombie mailman. so he shoot him in the dick. doomguy delivered the rest of the mail to the demons and zombies and zombie marriage counseller. after that doomguy went to kill demon. he then killed many demon. but then doomguy see a lot of demon that were going to kill him. he was surrounded by demon on all sides that were trying to kill him. "fuck it." doomguy said excitedly. then the demons was fucked. doomguy went to dating website scretly bcuz he needed the succ. then he meet jerri. jerri is a demonic bellsprout who wears a pirate hat. his skin is red and his vines glow white. they decided to meet at the mess hall where the hooker machines are kept. doomguy looked longingly into jerri eyes. "you are no sex hooker. so i get dinner.""ok then succ." jerri said and then he tipped his hat. the UAC base had a 5 star chef. but she was also a zombie. but she was also a good cook. they got a premium spageti dinner. "so you are the bisexual?" jerri asked questioningly. "assfucking sometimes." said doomguy. doomguy would only do the anal if it was the consensual. "i will only do the anal if it is the concensual" doomguy said in a bedside manner. "it is the consensual" jerri smiled weirdly bcuz he has no teeth and he his plant type pokemon. "i will put my seed in your ass" jerri said. when they finished dinner they went to jerri house. jerri house is a greenhouse bcuz he is plant type pokemon. jerri take off his pirate hat revealing a dick shaped cactus. bellsprouts get dicks on their heads when they are 18 years or older. doomguy bent over. "your ass be toned" jerri said. "jerri use bullet seed" jerri coughed up 40 seeds into doomguys ass. so jerri used vinewhip on doomguys ass cheek. doomguy lose a buttcheek when fighting demon. doomguy nutted into jerris suction cup mouth. "that was good sexy time" jerri said in between heavy breaths. bcuz they had just had passionate sex and they were both tired from the sex they had. doomguy got home late. cacodemon say ," where were you?" doomguy lie and say he was looking for cacodemon artitis pills and checking gas prices. "im sorry bby." then doomguy meet jerri more. he fall in love with jerri. and he contact his brother named doomman. he likes lab coats and siens. his favorite song is pop music. and he is a scientist. doomguy tell doomman his big scret and that he want to have both caco and jerebear. they decided to mudate them together. so doomguy gets cum. but no precum. doomman make a highbird of caco and jerebear. the zombie waiter was an ordained minister so doomguy marry cacojerribear. then jerri and cacodemon nutt together but with protection.

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more?


End file.
